ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name:'Edit Nobu 'Character Last Name:'Edit Akimichi 'IMVU Username:'Edit NobuAkimichi 'Nickname (optional):'Edit Tofu BBQ 'Age:'Edit 11 'Date of Birth:'Edit 07/10/192 AN 'Gender:'Edit Male 'Ethnicity: 'Edit Japanese 'Height:'Edit 4'7" 'Weight:'Edit 110 lbs. 'Blood Type:'Edit B+ 'Occupation:'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit Red swirls on each cheek, this was a natural Akimichi trait among the entire clan, but is different among most. Burn scars that had taken over most of Nobu's right arm, crept all the way up the base of his neck, and back down to his shoulder blade. Also found on the inner part of his left fore arm, parts of his abdomen, and on his right shin. These came from the first part of the Chuunin exams when he was struck by Shin's Raiton - Shichuu Shibari. 'Affiliation:'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:'Edit Single 'Personality:'EditEdit As a part of the Akimichi clan, Nobu was raised to be true gentleman. His heart was known to be his strongest suit; The loyalty that came along with his friendship is one that is unmatched. Of course this did also play into his weakness as well, for he quiet gullible, and lacked the self confidence needed to push himself to get further. Not only that, but his kindness prohibited him for laying a hand on anyone that he considered a close friend, meaning that sparring with his squad-mates was near impposible. But of course, he had learned of ways to move around this, and sadly enough, it was only with the promise of a well cooked meal, or even the persuasion of a sweet tone from a beautful woman... Do not be fooled by the sweet nature of this young boy though. Sure he may be kind hearted, charming, and overall pure of heart who could not harm a fly if provoked. There was a trigger word that would instantly set him off, cause his rage to boil over the surface and spill onto any who were close enough, or even the one who spoke the cursed word that Nobu hated most of all. It was a simple, small, yet cruel word that haunted him in his past... To simply put... 'Fat.' 'Behaviour:'EditEdit Nobu could regularly be found resting underneath the shade of a tree; Relaxation was something he had mastered long ago in his earlier years. If he was not relaxing, then he was more then likely munching on his favorite barbeque potatoe chips, and enjoying the company of those around him. He was very kind to others, always going out of his way to do anything for those who asked for his help, be it someone he wasn't too fond of, or a best friend. But reguarly he would try to ensure that if he did so some sort of service, the reward would be a trip to the closest resuraunt so he may gourge himself on his favorite food of Ramen, or maybe even some Sweet and Sour Pork. Recently however, Nobu has broken himself out from this regular routine of lying around and being lazy. He found that with his hard work, he saw great progress in his own abilities that reflected on his ability to help others. Showing determination, and conviction, he was regularly training now in Taijutsu, but often taking a break here and there to snack and make sure no one around him was in need of assistance. 'Nindo (optional):'EditEdit "FAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP!" 'Summoning:'Edit N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit Akimichi Clan 'Ninja Class:'Edit Chuunin 'Element One:'Edit N/A 'Element Two:'Edit N/A 'Weapon of choice:'Edit Kunai and Bokken 'Strengths:'Edit Strength, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:'Edit Speed, Genjutsu 'Chakra colour:'Edit Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'EditEdit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 (Other weaponry includes only the Akimichi's '''Three Coloured Pills, but Nobu's father allowed him only to carry the Green (Spinach) pill. The Yellow (Curry) and Red (Chili) were much too dangerous, and had too many consequences when used.)' '''Total: 50' 'Databook:'Edit (The Akimichi Clan has always been known for their strength and ability to increase their chakra pool with the technique known as Calorie Control.) (Nobu has also been training to overcompensate his inability to use a chakra nature with a rough course in Taijutsu.) 'Jutsu List:'Edit Ninjutsu *Clone Technique E rank *Transformation Technique E Rank *Replacement Technique E Rank *Rope Escape Technique E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique D Rank *Calorie Control C Rank *Partial Multi-Size Technique D Rank *Multi-Size Technique C Rank Taijutsu *Human Bullet Tank C Rank *Spiked Human Bullet Tank C Rank Genjutsu N/A 'Allies:'EditEdit Individuals from Yonshigakure: Azuresato Ryu, Inkroe Takeda, Haru Senju, Jinora, Setsuko Hatake, Minato, Soudai, Takashira Sarutobi, Yume Moumoku, Castiel Caoin, Amefushi Kanarime, Hunter Kurama, Haven, Kiru Uchiha, Itsumo Ai, SaiyukiReizeiPaymon, Shin Natsume, Kirei Hime, Yuki Takahash. Other Villages/Clans: Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan. 'Enemies:'Edit The bullies of Konoha and anyone else who has accussed Nobu of being fat! 'Background Information:'Edit Nobu was born and raised in the Konoha leaf village for most of his life with his family only. This of course was not forced, nor chosen by Nobu, but only beceause many of the other children in the village were cruel and unfriendly to Nobu. They all teased him for his girth over his belly, often calling him that which he despised the most, 'Fat'. So for much of his childhood, he merely stuck with his family and trained in his clan's secret expansion jutsu, and only knew very little about the calorie control his clan also so well known for. Despite all that the children did to antagonize him and attempt to break him, Nobu always maintained his composure and even showed them kindness and compassion, as was taught by his family. This always made the situation all the more worse by frustrating them, but they all kept their distance, somewhat fearful of the child who was larger then they. Sadly enough, despite his kindness, and the smile that was plastered over his lips, he was in inner turmoil. He couldn't understand why all the children didn't like him, always excluding him from various games. They always claimed he would never be able to keep up with the others, that he would slow them down. This wasn't entirely false, his larger stature did cause his speed to decrease, but the power that was obtained was that to reckon with. But of course, to most ninja that was not all important, it was all about agility, and ability to move swiftly and quietly without detection. Depression had swept over him by the time he was the age of ten, and he didn't get out at all. He would lock himself away in his dwellings, and snack away. Nobu's parents very observant though, he could both see and relate to his son's distress, for he had gone through the same thing. Except with the new age, it seemed like it was only getting worse. He at least had his own few select friends, but Nobu had yet to associate with anyone. The only way he could get him outside of the house to do his training was to entice him with food and dangle it over his head. Only a few months after Nobu's 11th birthday, he was hit with an even larger blow then being friendless, and that would be the passing of his mother who became etremely ill with a rare disease. There wasn't much that anyone could do for her besides confort her until she passed, and this nearly drove Nobu over the edge. He was new to death, and didn't understand why one of only the few things he cherished in life had to be stolen from him. His father did his best to explain how life and death worked, and it seemed to help for it wasn't long before he was back to his regular self. Nobu's father then made a decision, he knew that his son was not adjusting well to the life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everything in the village reminded him of his passed wife. Those two combinations led him to believe that they needed to start a new life with a clean slate, and so they worked on doing just that. After saving up some money and finally getting rid of what property they did have in the village, they set off on foot together side by side. His father could only hope that where ever they did decide to settle, that Nobu would be able to adjust accordingly, and that he was not too scarred from the life he was given. It was another few months of travels and moving through different villages to see what opporunities they had available for young genin whom were seeking guidance before they finally stumbed upon what they thought would be their final destination. It was in the Land of Tea that they had found a small house to take refuge and rent out while they continued the hunt. It was in this time that they had began working heavily on his only skill that was known to him, the Partial Multi-Expansion Jutsu. In that time, he learned this technique where it became nothing more then second nature to him. It wasn't for another few weeks until word had come through about a village about an hours distance from the house they rented. Together they departed off to place, a placed called the Village Hidden in Death, or also known as Yonshigakure. Upon coming to the gate of the village, Nobu and his father Zacarius found themselves greeted by two Jounin. This would of been Azuresato Ryu, and Takeda Inkroe. Azuresato seemed kind enough, but the sight of Inkroe had caused Nobu to shrink behind his father, seeking protection. It was odd though, The three seemed to speak together as if they might perhaps have known one another at one time, and it was thought that perhaps they had even been friends. Azuresato may have been just as so, she spoke as if she knew many of the clan and she very will must have with how she smiled and looked to them in such a sweet manner. Before Nobu had known it, he had been accepted into this new home, and cast into a three man squad with Setsuko Hatake and Jinora Namikaze. But this squad was not run by who he had thought would be teaching him, but instead by that dark figure whom mostly stared at the strangers when they appoached. Takeda Inkroe... After working hard for many, many weeks and showing the potiental this young boy, much younger then the others on his squad had inside of him. After taking the ridiculous, yet effective training that was placed upon him by his sensei, it was coming close time for all the genin of this village to participate in what was known as the Chuunin exams. For those who didn't know, this was a time for all the ninja's of the village to prove that their training was not wasted and that much was learned in this time frame. This was a time to show whom was ready for the next stage of becoming a ninja, and take on more responsibility then that of a genin required. Nobu honestly could not wait, his urges to help others and spread peace among others radiated from the large, confident smile that was plastered over his lips. Roleplaying Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Ninjutsu / Hidden Technique Training *Basic Academy Training with Clone, Transformation, Body Replacement, etc. *Nobu Akimichi Training Multi-Size/Human Boulder Technique *Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training Day One *Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training Day Two *Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day One *Nobu Akimichi Multi-Size and Human Boulder Technique *Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day Two *Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi *Nobu and Jinora Pre Chuunin Exam Practice *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 03/09/2012 Taijutsu Training *Team Inkroe Training One *Team Inkroe Training Two *Nobu's Taijutsu Training *Nobu Akimichi Training Multi-Size/Human Boulder Technique *Training and Casual RP at Main Gate of Yonshi Genjutsu Training *Basic Academy Training Spars *Sparring in the Playground *Sparring in Ryu's Training Grounds Physical Training *Team Inkroe Training One *Nobu and Jinora Pre Chuunin Exam Practice *Casual and Training at the Gate *Nobu and Castiel Training *Academy Extra Training 1 *Academy Extra Training 2 Chakra Control Training *Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day One *Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training Day Two *Casual and Training at the Gate *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 03/09/2012 Hand Seal Training *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 02/09/2012 Chuunin Exams of 203 *Chuunin Exams: Nobu vs Jinora *Chuunin Exams: Trip to the Hospital *Chuunin Exams: Kana vs Nobu *Chuunin Exams: Taka vs Nobu *Chunin Exams: Medical Ninja at Work *Chuunin Exams - Team Inkroe Academy Class RP *Meta Gaming Training 1 *God Moding Training 1 *Auto Hitting Training 1 *Rules of Spar Training 1 *Encounters with Strangers Training 1 *Zero Tolerence for Discrimination and Abuse Training 1 Casual RP *Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen *Yonshi Village Ramen RP 08/10/12 *Just another day in Yonshi Village *Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 02/09/2012 Category:Chuunin Category:Team Inkroe